


The More The Merrier

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi is visited by two men in the dark of night. Sato/m/m. (04/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by JMK758's 'Nocturnal Visitor' and 'Guessing Game'.  


* * *

"Lights." Tired from her shift, Hoshi didn't notice the failure of the lights to come up or that the blast shield was closed until she was halfway into her cabin.

"Hoshi." A voice came out of the darkness.  
A shiver of pleasure ran through Hoshi at the low sound of her name.

"You again."

"Mmm hmm." The voice came from in front of her this time. Hoshi felt her zipper being pulled down and a warm breath on her cheek. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" The shivers continued as his deep voice reverberated in her ear.

"Do remember what you told me the last time we were together?"

"That it was a shame Chef couldn't make a decent Eggs Benedict?"

The voice chuckled as its owner nipped at her ear. "Naughty girl. No, the last time I was in your cabin."

"N...no, I don't remember." The thumb caressing Hoshi's bottom lip was making it hard for her to think.

"You said you wished there was another of me, I made you feel so good."

"Oh, yes..." Hoshi wasn't sure she was answering him or commenting on the way his hands were molding to her body.

"Surprise." Hoshi sucked in a breath as she felt another pair of hands come from behind and peel off her uniform.

"Someone else...? Who...?"

"Shhh, love. Do you trust me?" The voice whispered in her ear as kisses trailed down her neck.

Did she? "...yes."

"Good. Just say the word and we'll stop." In one motion her shirt and camisole were lifted over her head. Hands came down to glide over her breasts, coming under to cup them as fingers stroked her nipples. Hoshi sighed in response as they stiffened at his touch.

The other pair of hands circled her abdomen, slipping under the waistband of her panties, pushing them down over her hips. A mouth followed, kissing the curve of her bottom, licking the back of her knee. Finished undressing her, the hands moved up her body, pulling her back.

Hoshi leaned against the firm chest, feeling the newcomer's hardness under her. She unconsciously began to push back, moving her hips. A low growl sounded in her ear as he bit her shoulder. Hoshi drew a deep breath. _Who is he?...does it matter?_ A murmur slipped out. "...doesn't matter..."

Another chuckle came from the man in front of Hoshi. He slowly worked his way along her jaw, ending up at her mouth. He teased at it, letting his tongue skim across her lips. Hoshi arched toward him, only to be held back by the man behind her. His arms were wrapped around her body; one hand cupping a breast as the thumb teased her nipple, the other splayed over her hip.

Hoshi's lover feathered his hands down over her breasts and stomach, his mouth following. Her legs spread voluntarily as he latched on to her.

Soft cries filled the room. A hand came up and turned her head before sliding down her stomach to search out her clitoris. Hoshi's mouth was captured in a demanding kiss, teeth sinking into her lower lip. Fingers found the small nub and rubbed lightly as the other's mouth moved down to lick at her.

Strong arms held Hoshi up as her leg was lifted, allowing the kneeling man in front of her easier access. She trembled, letting all her weight fall back. Hoshi could feel the muscles of the man under her flex; he growled again and thrust against her. A hand came up to cup her other breast, fingers pulling at the nipple. Hoshi clutched at the arms around her, trying to hold out a bit longer.

She was tipped over the edge when she felt two fingers slip inside her. Moaning into the newcomer's mouth, Hoshi's body shook with the force of her orgasm, trapped within the confine of his arms. Fingers and tongue worked in concert, coaxing every last shudder from her.

Hoshi heard the scrape of the desk chair; hands pulled her forward until she was kneeling. Her own hands eagerly reached out; roaming over hard thighs and chest, only skimming over his arousal in front of her. "Hoshi..." His voice was wrung from him.

Taking him into her mouth, Hoshi focused her attention on the head. She pressed it up against the roof of her mouth, tracing her tongue down the underside, then back up. The chair creaked as the man under her shifted, his breathing coming hard and fast.

She felt fingers dip between her legs, parting the folds and plunging in as she sucked deep on the other's erection. She started a slow, steady rhythm, almost coming again as the hand was replaced with a mouth; fingers with tongue. Hoshi's hips were pulled down as the tongue moved deeper into her. Both mouths worked in synchronicity, licking and sucking in time. Hoshi heard low groans, but couldn't tell who they came from. Hands threaded through her hair, then moved to her shoulders. Swiftly Hoshi was yanked upright and kissed savagely.

"I can't wait any more." Picking her up and tossing her on the bunk, her lover settled over Hoshi's body, burying himself deep into her without any warning. Hoshi cried out, losing herself in the sensations as he began hard deep thrusts, holding on to her legs for balance.

A mouth covered her own and she seized at the owner, devouring him; her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer. His hand yanked down on her wrist, drawing it over his chest and abdomen, wrapping it around his length. Hoshi vaguely registered that it was thicker than usual before she started pumping him; long hard strokes that had him moaning into her mouth.

Hoshi lost herself in the feel of flesh against her; the calloused fingers teasing her clit and nipple, the hard mouth bruising her lips, the silky skin of the cock in her hand, and the hard steel of the one inside her. Another mouth closed over her nipple, biting gently and she suddenly came, arching off the bunk. Hoshi sobbed against the newcomer's mouth, her cries causing both men to come, groaning in pleasure as they thrust against her.

"Hoshi...Dear God, Hoshi." A heavy body fell next to her, breathing hard. Kisses traced her jaw on both sides; hands smoothed her hair off her face. They both stayed until her body stopped trembling and she had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
